


Farewell

by Slayer87



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Bottom Kirk, Daddy Kink, Multi, Pon Farr, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Slayer87
Summary: It was finally there. Their final operation of their five years mission: it was supposed to be a very simple task, of course. After all, they were The Enterprise Crew. They had already made history, more than one time.  Nobody would risk them on a difficult diplomatic issue, not at the end at least.They had enough before.Of course, things didn’t go as planned at all, but James T. Kirk, proud captain of the Enterprise, couldn’t complain. That last operation was the most important of his entire life, in his humble opinion.





	1. 1 part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyBlainers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlainers/gifts).



> This is for my awesome, awesome friend Sofia. She is the most supportive, challenging, gifted people I know. She inspires me to be the best version of myself and she never cease to amaze me. Most of all, she make me fall in love with Star Trek on a whole new level. Thank you, my dear, this is all for you. Happy birthday

**Title: ******Farewell  
**Author: ******Slayer87  
**Beta: ******Shedir  
**Fandom: ******Star Trek (2009)  
**Pairing: ******James Kirk/Leonard McCoy/Spock  
**Part: ******1/2  
**Other info: ******Daddy!McCoy, Bottom!Kirk, Pon Farr, Aliens made them do it, Shameless Porn, Gift Fanfic.

**************Farewell** ** ** ** ** ** **

It was finally there. Their final operation of their five years mission: it was supposed to be a very simple task, of course. After all, they were The Enterprise Crew. They had already made history, more than one time. Nobody would risk them on a difficult diplomatic issue, not at the end at least.  
They had enough before.  
Of course, things didn’t go as planned at all, but James T. Kirk, proud captain of the Enterprise, couldn’t complain. That last operation was the most important of his entire life, in his humble opinion.

-FRWLL-

They had to go to SFI-192, which was the official name of that tiny little planet, orbiting around an O-class star called informally The Big One. It was one of the biggest stars they ever had seen. A rare sight, indeed: a blue star with an exoplanet is one of the kinds, even for the universe.  
They had to beam down on the surface, and being the honor guests of the event commemorating the first century of being under The Federation. The population was well remembered to be extremely friendly and they should just enjoy themselves before the big coming home thing.  
Since the indigenous required only three of them, Jim made the natural choice to take himself, Spock and McCoy, giving the rest of the crew shore leave for the time they had to spend on SFI-192. They had planned to stay on the planet ten full days, to give all the chance to recharge themselves before going home. Like a little vacation together, before the inevitable separation.  
James knew what he was doing: he was honest, at least with himself. He could take whoever he wanted, but the only reason he chose Spock and Leonard was because he was going to miss them, he just want a final last adventure with them.  
Leonard obviously complained a lot about it, but Jim knew it was just Leonard's way of reacting. Yes, he hated space, but he had followed him all that time, and that said something about his oldest friend.  
Spock… His favorite Vulcan was acting strange. Jim was sure he had seen a grin when Spock heard his name, and not the usual Spock grin, a lustful, very lustful grin. Like a predator or… like Jim in his glorious academy days. It sent a shiver down to his spine, and if he didn’t knew his first officer like he knew himself, he would have said Spock was planning something very Spock-unlike.  
James removed the impossible thought of his mind. He knew Spock. After his break-up with Uhura, he never had another partner. When they played chess together, and the subject came up, he said he didn’t need a partner when he had Jim, which James still didn’t know if it was a compliment or an insult.  
With no further time to chat, James was planning on asking about that grin later, after the mission. They could finish everything up in two days, he could wait, he said to himself.  
There were unspoken words between him, his first officer and his medical officer. He wanted to spill it all out before their farewell. They hadn’t talked about the future.  
How could you possibly talk about the future when you didn’t know if there will be a future?  
They had faced everything – the possible as well as the impossible - in five years. The bond between them was inexplicable. He was obviously also friends with other people. He could say without a doubt that the entire crew was his family. But with Spock and Leonard was different. When he was honest with himself, he had no problem to admit he loved them.  
How it was possible that a well-known womanizer ended up being in love with two men it was beyond him, but he couldn’t deny the truth. But since that shocking discovery he hadn't said a word, because of responsibilities and commitment to the work they were doing.  
Bullshit! He was just too afraid of losing them if he ever dared to tell them his real feelings.  
The entire universe knew he was pansexual, so it wasn’t a big deal. And yes, even the non-monogamous thing wasn’t so bad, nothing they hadn’t seen before.  
James Kirk was good at almost everything. He was a genius, an excellent captain, a good friend, but when it comes to love, true love, he was scared like a child. Sure, he was infinitely more responsible in that moment than five years before, he was able and ready to have a long and “serious” relationship.  
He wasn’t afraid of being hurt, more likely he was afraid he would hurt his best friends. He was James Kirk. Eventually, he would screw things up and he could live with the feeling of being hurt, but not with being the one who had hurt someone he love.

The alarm he had set up interrupted his thoughts, which it was a good thing. He had a job to do.

Gosh, I’d missed those crazy years that had passed so fast. 

The queen of the planet, known also as “The Wise One”, had specifically recommended them not to wear their most elegant outfit for the occasion. He loved his high uniform, and he couldn’t wait to see Spock and Leonard with high uniform as well. He hadn’t told them how he felt, but he still had eyes: still, he was astonished when he saw the two men standing tall, with black pants and white jacket, ready for him. That was a sight he would never forget. He decided to be kind with himself, and stared just a bit longer on them, with a big smile. He knew they would read that as a friendly joke. He even permitted himself to take the two by the arm, making him the center of that triad. Leonard returned the smile for a brief moment, and Spock… again, so strange, it was like he was stared at him like he was just a few moments ago with his First Officer.??  
“Is everything okay?” asked, just to make sure he wasn’t missing something.  
“Everything is in place, Captain. We can go”, said Spock.  
“So, let’s go.”

-FRWLL-

The planet was lovely. The perfect temperature, just the right gravity. The only strange thing it was the star of course. It was enormous, filling most of the sky with a white-blue appearance. As a result of the star's spectrum, the plant and trees were around the violet and black of the colour spectrum. From his notes, they were currently in full spring. 

They were expected by a delegation, which welcomed and brought them in the King's Palace. A majestic place, which conveyed grace, power and money. It seemed to be one of the richest places in the universe, and it showed. SFI-192 or The Big One, after the star, had become rich after selling its technologies for limiting greenhouse effect while producing energy from their sun. They had had that problem since the beginning, with a star so powerful at their system centre, but since most of the civilizations had that problem in their development , caused either by nature, or mostly by the civilizations itself, they made a living by teaching other planet what a sustainable, clean energy system should be like. They were smart, and Kirk always had a kink for being smart.  
They met the Queen. The Big One population was very human-like: the queen had a powerful charisma, which seemed to make her taller than she was. She had long brown-red hair, with green-brown eyes, a very simple black dress and a crown which seemed to be made out of leafs and flowers.  
They chatted for some minutes, exchanging compliments and diplomatic pleasantries. They were supposed to be there for a celebration, so he asked what kind of activities were there expected to be.  
The Queen looked at them, as she was searching for some kind of joke, before starting to say irrepressible words. He didn’t speak the local language, so he didn’t understand the meaning , but from the tone and the non-verbal communication he did get there was bad news waiting for them.  
After a moment, The Queen decided to talk to them in private. The bad feeling he already had became worse. Putting aside his diplomatic abilities, once they were in private he got straight to the point:  
“What’s the problem, Your Majesty?”  
He asked, being direct but not rude. Five years in deep space really did something to him.  
“Captain, I don’t know what to say. My ambassadors have confirmed me you knew what you’re supposed to do here.”

That. Bad news. It seemed very bad, judging from the tone in the Queen’s voice.

“Well, I can’t say I know, but you can tell me now and we can talk about it.”  
Maybe what’s so bad for them it could be an easy task for them. 

“It’s not so simple”. It never was, he thought.  
“You have to tell us, so we can judge for ourselves,” he said, sounding reasonable even to his hears.

The Queen took a deep breath, “Ok, this isn’t going to dissolve, so it’s better if I tell you. I can’t say how sorry I am to put you and your men through this. Ok, basically every time we have a big celebration like this, it’s customary to have a sex-ritual. From the beginning of our time, we commemorate our ancestors like this. I specifically asked for three people willing to perform a sex act together to show how much the federation takes this planet seriously.”

The more he heard, the more he thought they had a really really big problem there. 

“I understand. And, if I may ask, what are the details about this ritual?”  
He was trying to do the logic thing, thinking with some data in his hands. His first officer, currently looking very calm and almost feline, would be proud of him. Leonard was strangely calm, but he knew he was just waiting for the bomb to explode. The Queen looked at him kike she didn’t expect those words.

“Oh, well, there’s a room waiting for you, and you have how much time you’ll think you need. Everything is set, you have lube and dildos ready and clean, and if you want something in particular we can get it to you.”

He was trying to not blush when she mentioned lube and dildos because that would be so unprofessional, and he tried to focus on the fact that maybe he had found a loophole in all that.

“So it’s like a private room, we enter, make our thing and exit?”  
“It’s private, nobody could get there, and I can guarantee nobody is going to bother you,” he almost smiled, it was easy then, nothing to worry about, “but,” he looked up to see The Queen and his smile frozen “there’s some sort of camera all around the room, so your performance could be seen in the big celebration.”

Well, as most people would say on the earth, shit!

“How much is this important to your people?” he asked, knowing already the answer.  
“It’s so important it could cause the separation of our planet from the federation: since we entered there were jokes about us, but most of all, we are been calling names from other planet people. We are the only one planet able to fulfill sustainable development in its highest form, yet people remember us because we like to have group sex in our celebrations. This is a serious topic here, and I accepted to have a federation starship only because the high quarters have guaranteed us that we can have our normal ritual. This should have been the repair of the relationship between The Big One and the Federation, but I can’t honestly ask you to do that, if you are one hundred per cent willing of doing it.”

“Thank you, but why not?”

Ok, that wasn’t the best question to ask, he admitted. They had a perfect loophole and they should take advantage of it, but he did have to ask. Like they said, curiosity kills the cat.

“It’s against everything. We have sex rituals and we consider pansexuality and polyamory the norm, but that doesn’t mean we can force them on everyone. Besides that, our worst crime is rape. Consent is very important to us. It one of the basic rules of our planet.”

Ok, he got it. He understood this mentality, maybe he was a lost child of SFI-192, because that was exactly his thought on the matter. But he had a big problem to resolve, and he had to talk with his companion. No way he could decide for them. He had to make just another question:

“How much time do we have before the ritual?”  
“I’d say eight to ten hours,” The Queen answered.  
“Ok, so I have to speak in private with my first officer and my medical officer before I can give a response to you, is that possible?” he hoped he sound practical like he sounded to himself.  
“Sure. That’s absolutely possible. Thank you captain for considering this.”  
“I can’t make any promises ” he said straight away, before creating some expectations.  
“Of course. When you’ll have your answer, send someone to call me.”

The Queen left thanking all of them for the kind consideration of their problem.  
When they was alone, he wanted to be buried on a frozen planet, that was how much he didn’t want to discuss sex with his currently love interests. Yet, life has its way to put people in front line of their biggest fear.  
There was a moment of awkward silence, and then the explosion. He knew Leonard was only waiting for this:

“Damn Jim, don’t tell me you’re thinking about it, for God sake!”  
“I haven’t said a word.”  
He said, hoping his medical officer wasn’t suddenly a mind-reader.  
The idea had its appeal, if he had to be honest with himself, but he knew he had to find a loophole to escape the situation, not to embrace it. 

“Damn Jim, don’t play with me.” Ok, in that moment he was scared to hell. Maybe Leonard knew about his not-so-little infatuation.  
“What do you mean?” he tried to sound innocent. He failed miserable.  
“You didn’t know about it , did you?”  
Oh. That. He was able to put out an outrageous face at the accusation.  
“No, I didn’t know about any of this.”

Leonard looked at him for a long, long, moment.

“Ok, I believe you. So, the question now is, what do we do?” 

Now he was confused. Leonard never put an end to an argument so easily. But he couldn’t say he was glad they had reached an agreement so soon. They could move to the real hot question before than he was expected. 

“Nice question. We have a big problem here. Do any of you have any suggestions?”

Leonard was walking around the room with an angry face. He could tell his medical officer was thinking. Moving to his first officer, who strangely was silent the entire time, he couldn’t tell a thing. And that was the scariest thing. In five years, he had learnt how to read his Mr. Spock. Many would say Vulcan people were cold. He knew better. Under all that “we use only logic” crap, there was some serious emotional stuff. They knew just when and where (and with whom) to use that. So, when he reached Spock, to have an answer, he put his hand on his officer shoulder like he always has done before. He was very surprised to find Spock hot, so hot he could tell through his jacket. His first officer was on fire. 

“Spock, are you ok?” he asked, very concerned about his friend. Vulcans were never so hot.

Spock stared at him. He seemed feverish. His eyes were lucid. He was not in a good shape, obviously.  
“I’m ok, Captain. Never been better. Well, maybe I’m not my usual self, but it’s not an unpleasant experience. ”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“How well do you know Vulcan physiology, my dear Doctor?”

Leonard stopped looked at him and Spock, like he had missed the last part of the conversation. 

“Are you not well, Mr. Spock?” he said, extracting his medical device (tricorder?) from one pocket of the jacket and examining the Vulcan. 

Spock crossed his legs with a very sensual movement (Jim told himself he was hallucinating, his First Officer had always being sensual to his eyes, but those slow motions, so calculated, those were not in his natural state)

“As I said to our Captain, I’m not my usual self, but I’m in better shape than ever,” Spock said in a lower voice than usual, and again that sexual grin that was so strange on him.

He was speechless. It seemed like Spock was trying to seduce them, and he was doing a great job at it, yet it was so odd to think about seduction and Spock in the same concept.

“Do you know what pon farr is?” 

Spock questioned them, looking at his hands and exposing his long neck. That bastard knew what he was doing, making him so close to lose control.

“Never heard of it,” he said straight away. He knew a decent Vulcan, but that word means nothing to him. Leonard was starring at Spock with an oddly curios face. Like he knew there were in trouble but he couldn’t escape anyway.

“I’m sure Dr. McCoy heard about it, judging from his face. Anyway, for you information, Captain, pon farr is a natural state in all Vulcan people. Every seven years we undergo a blood fever where we have to mate with someone we are bonded, thus for full Vulcan people, of course. I assume that me, as a half Vulcan, and as a result from my experiences, must be slightly different, since I’m very well. I’m feeling just a bit more… you can say sensual than my normal self.”

“What does this mean?”  
“Oh Captain, this mean I’m more than capable of doing that ritual with you and Dr. Mc Coy, if you want.”

TbC


	2. Cap. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and the comments!  
> I hope you like this second and last chapter!
> 
> And for Sofi, I'm always happy to write you this sort of things!

“What does this mean?”  
“Oh Captain, this mean I’m more than capable of doing that ritual with you and Dr. Mc Coy, if you want.”

Ok. Wait a minute.  
What did Spock just say? There’s not possible way... 

“What?” he asked with a high pitched voice, the surprise fully displayed on his face, like he didn’t believe what he just heard. And, as a matter of fact, he couldn’t believe his ears.

“You heard me, Captain. I’m more than capable of performing a sexual intercourse with you and Dr. McCoy. Is our task, isn’t?”  
  
Only Spock could say something like sexual intercourse and make it sound so dirty.

“Yes, it is. But I didn’t think you or Bones would ever agreed with it.”  
“Oh well, I’d say my current state makes me more… what was the word human say… exhibitionist. ”  
  
In that moment, Kirk was sure he was blushing.  
Ok, Spock was in. But Bones hadn’t said a word.

“Bones? What do you think?”  
“For God’s sake! We can’t have a diplomatic issue on our last mission, can we?”

Normally, he wouldn’t have any problem on jumping on a mission like that.  
But how can he tell them that he didn’t want their first time to be like that?  
  
“What is the problem Jim?”  
  
Bones was a master reader of the perks of being Jim Kirk. He, captain of the Enterprise and savior of more than thousands of worlds, felt without a possible escape for the current situation.  
  
“Is that because you’re in love with us?”  
Spock had spoken. Jim was doomed.  
  
“How do you…?”  
“Jim, you know the three of us are bonded, right? After five years of living together it’s a naturally thing. We know you better than anyone.  How can you possibly keep this out of our bond? It would be impossible even for a well trained Vulcan, and you’re the most human of all humans I’ve ever known. And I meant it in the best way.”  
  
Spock was now standing, walking the few steps that were their current distant.  
Jim didn’t understand. The three of them were never meld.

“A bond doesn’t require a meld,” told him Spock, getting so closer to him their lips were only moments away.

The kiss was inevitable. The only thing that kept Kirk away over the past years was the thought of rejection. Knowing his first officer knew his feelings, and reciprocates them, opened up everything Kirk had insight.  
Their lips touched.  Their minds were blank.  
Their kiss was soft, tender but at the same time eager and passionate.  
They finished the kiss, looking in each other eyes, breathing deeply, knowing that everything was about to change.

Bones was starring at them like they were some kind of weird creature.  
Kirk had a thought: he whispered something to Spock, embracing finally without fear what they shared. Spock grinned. The moves of their plane were unspoken but clear to both of them.  

“You know, Bones, we are waiting for you, daddy.”  
  
Bones looked at Kirk like he was fulgurated. His eyes fixed on them.

“You don’t know what you’re doing, kids.”  
  
Jim took the Vulcan hand, and put one of those fingers in his mouth.  
Spoke closed his eyes, while pure sparkle of pleasure irradiates from the spot.  
He found the strength to speak.

“Yes, we do, daddy.”

Bones were on them in a flash.  
Kissing and licking and fucking biting every piece of skin he could.  
They were a mess. Jim loved it.  
He wouldn’t have been able to forget the sight of Bones and Spock devouring each other and calling him on a three-way kiss. Even messy than before, but so damn satisfactory he almost forgot why they were there in the first place.

He managed to stop, although he didn’t know how, to talk with his new lovers.

“So, we are all alright for a little show?”  
“I can’t say I’m all right with the entire universe knowing how I’d like to fuck, but I definitely on board with the motherfucker universe knowing how much I want this.”  
  
And that was the Bones’ way to talk about feelings.  
  
“Spock, are you okay with that?”  
“Me? Who do you think was the ambassador the Queen spoken of?”

They stared at him for a moment, and then Bones begin to laugh.  
“You little Vulcan shit. Oh god, Jim had a pretty bad influence on you.”  
“You planned all of this?” asked Jim, utterly fascinated.  
“I saw possibilities for the three of us to free ourselves from work conventions,” said Spock, earning a kiss from both Bones and Jim.

  
“Ok, so, let’s call the Queen,” whispered James with almost no voice. Those two would be the death of him.  

FRWLL

The Queen was obviously delighted they accepted.  
They ate with all the nobility of the planet, and learn that the ritual they were about to perform was intended to be a love ritual, allegedly the oldest way to perform a wedding on a planet where the most common form of marriage was the open triad.  
Of course, over the centuries things had changed, but that ritual was a tradition even in modern days to celebrate love. The fact that the famous captain of the Enterprise was alright with performing such celebration would be always remembered and celebrated.

They settled all the necessary arrangements, like calling the Starfleet to inform on what would be happened, and yes, Kirk was a little (well, more than a little, but he managed to behave properly) happy that the only legal institution that could say something about his two lovers, was too the only one which couldn’t possible say anything: at this point, they didn’t want to cause a diplomatic issue, did they?    

Finally, they were accompanied into this lovely tiny house.  
It was indeed small, but they were supposed to stay there for a day. It was only one room where the majority of the space was occupied by a big bed, comfortable for way more than three people, and then at the opposite side there was a small kitchen separated by the main “room” by a half wall. By the left side, there was this long and narrow bathroom.  
Sitting on the bed, you could see the kitchen but not the bathroom, and even if it was small, it was well decorated and illuminated, so it gave the impression of a huge space.

They were left minutes after they entered in the room.  
They were informed, by the Queen herself, that they wouldn’t have seen the cameras, so they can be more comfortable. The Queen also said they could take all the time they needed.

So they were alone, knowing a lot of people were about to see them making sex.  
No pression at all.

At the end of the day, it was Bones that started the action: he took off his clothes, remaining only with his boxer, and he sit in the middle of the bed. A vision.

“You two, come here. I have to make you pay for what you have done before.”  
The tone was low and deep, very sensual. It gave Jim a chill over his spine. His body followed that voice like his life was depending on it. He reached his lover on the bed, taking possess of his mouth, and kissing his Bones like that were their last moments.    
It was pretty intense. In a matter of a few minutes, they were out of breaths. Only in that moment, they realized Spock was divorcing them with his eyes. Vulcans were popular to be one of the coldest races on the universe, but that was about to change, thought Jim. He hoped the cameras had captured the heat, the lust and the passion all over Spock’s eyes.  
It was unforgettable.  
They three of them kissed again. Slow, sensual a moment before, it sparkled a flame into their bodies. They began to touch each other, to kiss and lick every bit of skin they reached, until Bones managed to pull back, looking at them with one look it could only be describe as demanding.  
  
“Take each other clothes off. I want to enjoy this. Are we clear?”                  

James swallowed. Never of his past lovers have understood what he really wanted in bed. They assumed he wanted to be in charge like he was in every other part of his life. But secretly, he wished for so long to find someone who really gets him. Lucky him, Bones knew him better than anyone. That was exciting as hell for him.  
He and Spock looked in each other eyes and they knew what they were thinking.

“Yes, daddy,” they responded, grinning and beginning to kiss each other again. Their clothes came off piece by piece, leaving them only with some their underwear. Unable to control their desires, they began to move their hips, in an unconscious movement that neither of them could stop.  
A little spank took them by surprise: Jim couldn’t stop the moan that came out of his mouth, reverberated on Spock’s lips, causing a little push by him, making Bones spank them again.

“You two are so dirty I have to spank you to keep you under control. I said take off your clothes. Why do you still have your underwear?”

At their lovers words, they immediately take off the last piece of fabric they have on, leaving them naked. Bones was the only one not undressed.  
Jim took the initiative to caress his lover, touching a little under the black border.

“Can we…” he didn’t finish. He didn’t have to. What they want to do was clear.  
“Oh yes, you can, and make sure you’ll use your talented tongue.”  
  
That was his idea from the first time.  
He took all the time to play with the cloth, until he finally took that off. In front of him there was a big large cock in need of a blowjob. He had to take care of it, right?  
Keeping his eyes close, so he can enjoy the experience more, he licked until he heard Bones breathed sharply, and only then, he took that cock in his mouth, all the way down until he could. He didn’t know he could do that, but he was a man of action and full of surprise.  
He opened his eyes while using his mouth and hands on his lover’s dick. Spock was naked, fully occupied with a kiss with Bones that defying voracious was an understatement, so he took advantage of the situation. He engulfed that beautiful green, double rifted cock all the way down in a steady motion, making its owner almost fall. Did he enjoy having to take care of his lovers cocks? One hundred percent. He was like he was born to suck and kiss their dicks.

Before Bones could reach his peak, Jim managed to stop, pulling away from that treasure. He had other things in minds.  
  
“How do you want me, Daddy?” he asked, knowing consciously he was about to release a storm he could never pull away.  
“Lay down on you back. Spock, do you want to have the honor?”  
  
Oh, that was unexpected, but in good way.  
Even in the middle of what they were doing, Bones was a caring lover, worried about all the people involved. If Jim could praise himself for one thing only, he would say he has the best taste in men.  
His two lovers prepared him well, rimming his ass until he was almost screaming for pleasure, and sucking his cock. A lot of lube was used, before he was ready to be taken by Spock.  
He was not afraid. He was nervous, yes, but like when you know something so good is going to happen in seconds and you can’t believe it’s happening to you.  
Bones at his left side, stroking his cock lightly, while his beautiful Spock pushes himself slowly.  
It was pure pleasure. No pain at all, thanks to all the preparation they gave him before. He was at peace. Five years of struggling for everyone’s life, full of all kinds of responsibilities, had leaded him to that specific moment. Damn, he would do all over again, knowing that was the result.  
 Spock didn’t push. He waited, kissing Jim.  
  
“What do you waiting for?” asked Jim, before having the sweet lips of the Vulcan on his own. Spock began to move so slowly it was almost impossible to feel it. Bones was gone at his side, and a moment ago, Jim felt something. He looked up, where Bones was about to preparing Spock for him.   
  
“Are you sure?” he asked Spock. He didn’t want his lover to do something he would regret.  
“Yes, I’m sure. But thanks for asking,” replied the Vulcan, taking big breaths while Bones worked on him.  
“You know,” said Jim caressing gently Spock’s face, “I love what’s happening between as right now, but maybe I’d prefer having a little of time for ourselves,  before doing this.”  
  
It was something he had to tell. And at least it was distracting Spock for a moment.  
      
“I understand Jim. I do. But remember, I’m not doing this because I’m under pon-farr, or because I have to. I’m doing this because I want it.”  
“You know, Spock, I’m loving that pon-farr. You’re so you and yet so human right now.”  
“I have heard terrible things about pon-farr. But maybe it’s so terrible because some Vulcans are so good at shutting emotions, they can’t manage the few times in their life where feelings emerge. Maybe my being human helps me in this case.”  
  
That makes total sense to James. Being completely shut down can’t be good for heath.  
He realized Bones began to push only because Spock made a moan. He touched his lover slowly on the back, to make him relax while Bones worked his magic.  
Finally, they were complete. The three of them, connected.  
Bones gave them a slowly but steady pace, Spock making soft moans that were music to Jim hears. Every time Bones pushed, Spock pushed inside him too.  
They continued like that for a while, until he realized something was growing down there. And that something was touching his prostate at every push, every time more deeply.  
Spock looked at him and grins.

“How much do you know about Vulcan physiology, Doctor?” Spock asked.  
“I know Jim is about to have the ride of his life!” replied Bones, incrementing the speed.

A moment later, all Jim could hear were moaning and thrusting and the beautiful sexy noise of three people making hot sex. It was indeed the ride of his life. They were a mess. Their orgasms were loud, so loud, and after they came, they remained inside one another for a big five minutes, trying to breath. That was the first time, of course.  
They found out quickly that Spock has a recovery time faster than normal thanks to his biology, and so they made love, exploring slowly each other. The third time was just because Jim kept calling Bones “Daddy” and had to pay the consequences. They went out of the room after one day and a half, and speeding the rest of their short live on the Queen palace, until it was time to come back to the Enterprise.  
The last trip.  
All it takes to decide was a single look between them.  
After their farewell to all the crew there was only one place they want to go, together.  
Home.

The End  

**Author's Note:**

> PS: just to clarify, I know what Pon Farr should be like, but I decide that since in AOS things can be slightly different, I made Spock's Pon Farr more sensual than violent.


End file.
